Lonely Snake and his favourite cattle
by seventhprince03
Summary: War between humans and vampires has ended however, humans were humiliated their comrades were either dead or captured. JIDA has no more.
1. Chapter 1

Just like any other day, Sanguinem is having a peaceful night however; somewhere inside the palace Ferid got his fabulous ass kicked by the vampire queen, Krul Tepes for a reason that he annoyed the living hell out of the queen. Both of them along with other nobles have survived the war against the humans. JIDA got wiped out, only a few had survived and they are now hiding far from the vampires.

"Ah? What was that again? I can't hear you, Ferid Bathory" The vampire queen questioned the Seventh Progenitor, whose neck is literally on the verge of getting remove.

"Ahaha~ Oh my~ Oh my~ did I hit a nerve my beloved queen?" Mockingly, Ferid snickered at the tantrum of Krul Tepes.

"Oh?" Her fancy heels digging into his neck and remaining arm which earned a hiss from the silver-haired progenitor.

"Fine, I will not going to make fun of you nor your _dog_." Krul's crimson eyes glared directly into Ferid's face. "I swear to you and it isn't likely I can win against a progenitor who is four ranks higher than mine, no?" Krul sighed before removing those fancy heels on her subordinate's neck and arm

"Watch your mouth Bathory. You may be an important piece to our brethren but I will not going to think twice once you flap that mouth of yours again. I, myself will send you to your own grave if you go against me once again" That was the last warning that Krul bid before vanishing out of his sight

"Go against you huh?" He sat up while holding his severed arm when he heard a clicking of heels towards his direction "What a lucky day for me and Hello to you my dear~" Wide grin forming across those lips of his as he saw who it was.

"You managed to anger the vampire queen again. Are you perhaps a masochist who enjoys getting his ass kick by the queen every now and then?" The hooded teenage vampire is staring blankly at her 'master'; her face is devoid of any emotion apart from indifference.

"Aha! But it is fun to see her angry face every now and then." He chuckled while reattaching his arm. "What are you doing here? Did you miss me or are you perhaps thirsty, my little lamb?" A scythe scratches the small part of his neck however, Ferid only laughed at the display of violence against him.

"Shut up, vampire" Rusty-brownish colored eyes glaring directly into Ferid's crimson eyes

"Vampire? Are you not one of us? As far as I know you are _my dog_ just like Mika-kun to Krul. I am your _savior and surrogate parent_ " Amused at the intense hatred that his 'daughter' is showing him, the vampire progenitor smiled sweetly at her.

"I never wish to be one of you! I never asked you to save me!" The hooded commoner shouted at the goofy vampire noble.

As fast as the wind blows, the androgynous vampire pinned her against the wall. Ferid's smile never falters out of his lips however, if a stare can kill, the younger vampire will be as good as dead.

"Now~ How about you shut up, brat? I saved you when your own blood brothers had betrayed you and let you be a sacrificial pawn. They run away without you. They left you alone while you were dying." He bit his lip and feed his blood to his selfish daughter. The younger vampire stopped from struggling beneath him when a sweet metallic liquid reaches her throat. Earlier this week, Ferid's _'daughter'_ was sent to a mission along with Mikaela, Lacus, Renè and other commoners to destroy another unwanted experiments of the humans that they had discovered a few weeks prior the war however, the sweet sinful aroma of human blood made her thirst for human blood to the point of drinking the remaining blood on the container that Ferid gave her to sustain her thirst.

"How about you drink some human blood now? It will help you to quench your thirst. Look at Mika-kun" He soothes her cheeks softly almost like how a lover will soothe his lover's cheeks.

"Shut up!" She shouted angrily while pushing him away from her petite body. She hates him for letting her live another year but she hates her brothers for abandoning her. Oh well it isn't likely she is important to her family. After all she is a child out of wedlock and an experiment.

"My sweet lovely daughter, are you still hoping that one day you will be a human once more? Are you refraining yourself from drinking those cattle's blood for the fear of being hated by your own friends when they meet you once again? Tell me why you are so afraid of sipping sweet human's blood?" The purple haired vampire look away to avoid Ferid's intense staring. She is fully aware that he knows the answer to his own questions and she doesn't like him when he is asking something that he already knows the answers.

"I am your family now and don't ever forget that. I am your owner, your savior~" Those were the last words that rings into her ears after the vampire progenitor had vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Children are almost so pure and ignorant of their surroundings while they are running and playing among themselves. They are laughing merrily as if they are not exposing themselves to threats. The petite new born half-breed vampire is watching the children having fun when a young boy at the age of seven fell on his face while running and then a child around the age of thirteen worriedly walk towards the crying child. She wildly guessed that the two children are siblings by their physical attributes. The honey-eyed young boy has a vibrant brownish color for his hair while his sister has a combination of honey colored eyes and hazel brown hair. Their faces bear the same facial structure while their skin is fair. She suddenly remembered her sister, the beautiful genius who succumbed to the dark path. She became a demon and now possessing her lover. Ah speaking of lover, the petite half breed vampire is still wondering if he even survives the war along with her friends.

"Neh, What are you doing here Shin-chan?" Lacus sat next to her while he pats her hair which annoyed her to no end whenever the older violet-haired vampire pats her like a child. She may be short but she is no longer a child.

"My name is Shinoa not Shin-chan" She snarled angrily at him, her hands balling into fists. Before the purple haired vampires can do something unnecessary, someone scoffed at them which earned both their attention. The owner of the voice is none other than Renè.

"Her majesty is summoning you, Shinoa" Renè said like it doesn't matter at all however, everyone knows that what the Queen wants must be fulfilled at any cost whether it is either by force or submission from the opposite party.

"The queen? But why? I am no pet of the queen" Bemused, Shinoa just shakes her head before walking back to the palace leaving the two commoners alone.

 ***sanguinem, vampire throne***

It took her several minutes to reach the Queen's throne room. She walks inside the room with ease until a loud voice thundered across the room.

"There you are!" Krul beckons for her to come near her which put the younger female into anxiety. Well, who wouldn't be if they are facing the vampire queen of Japan? The only person she knows who has the guts to go near the vampire queen is the vampire extraordinaire and menace to humanity named, Ferid Bathory. She walks near the vampire queen who is still sitting on her throne and then she stopped when she is several steps away from the pink haired vampire. She is always wondering if she isn't bored when she is just sitting in a chair for a whole day but Shinoa only keep the unwanted thoughts to herself.

"What is it that the queen wanted from me?" She politely bowed her head before she claims the vacant chair that the queen's servant placed near the queen. Her face is still as blank as ever, her rusty brownish eyes staring blankly at the queen.

"Ehhhh? What's with the cold greetings? I just want to check on Ferid's child. You are so interesting, Mahiru's little sister. Everyone, even I, myself was shocked too when Ferid gave you another life. That child is indeed an eccentric one despite how many centuries I've known him, he never cease to amuse me." Krul crossed her leg over the other. She shifted a little while talking to the younger vampire.

"I am well my queen and thank you for asking about my well-being however, I was not called here just for that"

"What a sharp child, you remind me so much of Ferid when he was first sent here. Hahaha you will not going to believe me but yes that goofball was indeed a serious type, eons ago." The vampire queen chuckled at the memories of the young serious Ferid.

Shinoa's blank expression suddenly changed into a curious one before going back to blank again. "Well?"

"I really just want to talk to you nothing more." Krul blurted out. Shinoa somehow relaxes her shoulders while sitting quietly and waiting for the queen's next words. The younger vampire watches Krul's face and body. The vampire queen is indeed beautiful despite being trapped in a child's body, her hips are well formed which gave her a sexy demure. No wonder Ferid is attracted to her. She is the perfect epitome of Ferid's type of woman since Ferid is a pedophile; He is only attracted to children. Krul is in a child's body and bearing an immense power that Ferid wants to obtain is a perfect partner for her 'master'. A scoffed from the vampire queen broke her out of her day dream.

"Do I look weird? You seemed like you are memorizing my lower half" Krul mockingly joked.

"W-Well I am sorry. I am just wondering why the seventh progenitor is attracted to you" Shinoa look away once again seemingly avoiding those fierce crimson eyes.

The vampire queen childishly giggled to herself. "My dear, Ferid only want me for my power nothing more nothing less than that" Shinoa nod her head not wanting to argue for it will be a waste of time and effort. It almost took a whole day talking to the vampire queen. She is indeed a childish queen. They talked about random things and they exchanged knowledge about humans and vampires. They also talk about Ferid's weird hobbies. The two female vampires easily became acquainted to each other which really surprised Shinoa to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in a small barren city of Japan, the survivors of the war against the blood suckers are still hiding their puny existence far from the eyes of every vampire for the fear that the vampires will eradicate them in a whim.

"Yuu-kun? Are you still thinking of what happened in the war?" The owner of the voice sat next to the Yuichiro, whose emerald eyes shining brightly under the moon above them. Yuu cannot sleep since the day the horrible day ended; he developed a hobby of staring the night sky to soothe his emptiness.

"…" Yu ignored the brown-haired boy named, Yoichi.

"Yuu-kun it's all in the past. All we can do now is to recover from such lost" Yoichi pursed his lips after suggesting such horrible thought. He's also restless just like Yuu and just like every survivor of the war in the human side. They lost too many comrades and friends; the memory itself is painful to remember.

"Mika" The emerald-eyed boy muttered silently to himself. He closed his eyes only to see how the silver-haired bastard dragged away his best friend. He saw how Mika's crimson eyes glared at him. He saw on those pair of crimson eyes the betrayal and loneliness that Yuichiro, himself awarded the poor blond. He is a fool and he knows it. Mikaela Hyakuya saved him several times, He even sacrificed his life for him to have a better one and yet what did he give him in return? Yuu gave him _nothing_ but heartaches. Mika is his family and yet Yuu left him again and what was worst was that he told Mika that Guren and the rest from the Moon Demon Company are his family too.

"We are family and yet I abandoned him again for the second time. I saw all the disappointments, loneliness and even hatred in his eyes. I am so selfish"

"That's not true! You are not selfish! You just want to save and protect us!" Yoichi shouted at Yuu's direction. His small fists fidgeting while his tears threatening to roll down his orbs. He can feel the sadness and despair of his friend and yet he can do nothing about it. "Yuu-kun, you are not alone."

"I am selfish, childish and reckless. I want to save everyone and ended up saving no one. I even lost Mika and we've lost Shinoa" Yuu stands up and started to walk back to the abandoned building they now call 'home'.

 ***SANGUINEM***

Meanwhile in Sanguinem, The blond vampire named, Mikaela Hyakuya is currently giving his reports to his master, who is also the vampire queen and third vampire progenitor of Japan about the missions they were sent earlier this week. The timid blond gave all the piece of information he gathered when out of the blue Krul asked him something he did not and will never want to talk about.

"Are you still disappointed of your childhood crush?" Krul have no intention to hide the mockery in her tone and words. "Ah what a foolish child he is~" She smiled in an innocent manner towards her favourite pet's direction while soothing Arukanu's head.

"If there's nothing you want to know about the previous missions, I am going to ask for the permission to leave" Mika's impassive treatment towards his master left the said master amuse while she is giggling.

"Mika, come here" The child-like queen beckons for him to go near her and when the blond is an arm length far from her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. "I want you to watch over Ferid's new pet and report to me everything" Krul whispered dangerously in his ear.

"Why? She is just a mere human who managed to earn Ferid's unwanted attention" Mika huffed while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We all know that the first pet that Ferid had was Crowley who is also a 'Michaela' and thus, he has the reason to turn Crowley Eusford into one of us but the Hiiragi brat isn't a 'Michaela'. I am older than Ferid and I know him since he was a human. That child's hatred towards the lowly humans is superb more than anyone else. Did you get my point?" Krul walk towards the balcony of the throne room and she glared at the children laughing merrily. Mika's watching how the children whimper under his master's piercing gaze.

"You want to know what's running inside the seventh progenitor's eccentric mind" He answered in a monotonous manner which earned a chuckle from Krul.

"Correct. I want to know Ferid Bathory's plans. You may go now" Mika nodded like a good boy and he walks out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ferid-kun! What are you planning? Is it fun? May I join the fun too?" The thirteenth progenitor childishly wraps his arms around the Ferid's shoulders which earned him a humming tune from the older vampire. Earlier this day, Crowley Eusford had decided to visit the silver haired vampire to see what he is up to.

"How crude~ what makes you think that I am planning something~? I am just merely sitting here and reading this new book that I acquired from the ruins of the human library" Ferid purrs to the bulky vampire, his eyes never leaving the new book he is currently reading.

"I heard a rumour that you turned a livestock into one of us" Crowley nibbles Ferid's pointy ear however Ferid paid no mind to the poor progenitor. Crowley unties the ribbon holding Ferid's poncho, exposing the creamy skin of his neck. "It has been awhile since I saw this skin of yours. You are always wearing lots of clothing" The red-head traces the veins on the expose skin of the androgynous noble using his fingers.

"What is this? Did I just heard a jealous Crowley-kun~?" Ferid moaned when Crowley bit the crook of his neck, the bulky vampire sucking the sweet sinful blood of the silver-haired vampire. His nails digging into the book he is holding. "S-stop it" He turned around and grabbed Crowley by his throat. Ferid snarled angrily, his nails piercing the flesh of the taller vampire's throat. "Learn your place _weakling-kun_ " Crimson eyes glares coldly to the bulky vampire.

"F-Ferid-kun… I-I am sorry" Ferid had managed to throw his book which landed directly on his subordinate's face.

"You know your way out Thirteenth Progenitor, Crowley Eusford or you want me to drag your lowly existence out?" Ferid's crimson orbs flashed in a dangerous manner like a vulture waiting for its prey; His face devoid of any emotion except for intense hatred which forced Crowley to vanish out of the seething progenitor's sight. He throws himself back to his fancy chair when a pair of hands covers his eyes.

"It's you" He somewhat relaxes his tense shoulders. He removed his gloves and draw lulling circles on the pale hands.

"You look tired vampire-kun. You also need to take good care of yourself or else the end of our bargain will be void" She whispered in a sweet sultry tone that made him shiver to the bone.

"Go away woman" Ferid hisses angrily but the person he is talking to had decided to sit into his lap and she started to play the strand of his fringes.

"You are so beautiful for a male. No wonder your pet is vying for your attention. Don't frown like that; _my prince_ " Sarcasm lacing at the end of her tone. "You will follow me right, Ferid?" She traces the soft flesh of his throat.

"If you are thinking that I will be your slave… You better change that mind-set of yours _sweetheart_ for I am not like your former lover whom you can treat like a marionette" Ferid answered timidly. The vampire progenitor bobbed his adam's apple when slim fingers traced it smoothly that almost sends sparks across his spine.

"You are always amusing Ferid. I shall talk to you again my beloved vampire" The unknown individual left as fast as the wind blows while leaving the vampire progenitor alone in his wallowing room.

 ***Sanguinem: Guard's area***

"Mika-san is there anything you want to say? You were staring at me for the last thirty minutes. If you are planning to suck my blood I believe that it will be a problem" Shinoa, who's sitting on the barracks' lounge, said. Later this day, she and a few commoners were given an order to eliminate humans who are starting yet again experimentation in a barren island within the country.

"Shut up, woman" Mika snapped back at her, his crimson eyes glaring daggers into the new born half breed. He walks towards the plane and he gives some instructions to the lower vampires.

"The queen's favorite snapping at the Seventh Progenitor's favorite. I wonder what he's so angry about is. You were like him before you know" Lacus, who is sitting across her muttered to Shinoa in an absent-minded way.

"Don't mind them Lacus. You shouldn't poke your nose into things that you have no business with to begin with" Renè warned the purple head male. He is more annoyed than usual because of the bickering of certain vampires.

"Stop with the chitchat… we need to move now" The blond seraph-vampire hybrid beckon for them to move fast so they can finish their assignment fast.

"Very well said Mika-kun~!" Ferid sling his arm around the blond's shoulder while smiling as if he killed tons of children and watching their body turned into ashes.

"What are you doing here? I have no time for your childish whims" He removed the lean arm by grabbing it harshly.

"My~Oh my~ you are too full of yourself Mika-kun. What gives you the idea that I am here for **you** , Krul's spoiled child hmm? **_I am not here for you. I_** am here for **_her_**." Ferid Bathory, pointed at his 'child' nonchalantly. "I volunteered to be the head of this assignment since other nobles are still having a hard time cleaning the war's messed created by JIDA."

Mikaela clicked his tongue angrily while removing Ferid's arm around his shoulder for the second time since the said vampire keeps on putting his arm on his shoulder. "If you are finished with the chitchat then let's go so we can go back fast" Mika entered the plane begrudgingly. His mood worsens upon seeing the seventh progenitor.

"What a rude child~" His lips curved into a toothy grin. He clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone and gave a small debriefing about their assignment. When he is finished, He walked inside the plane and was about to sit next to the blond vampire. "Shinoaaaaa-chan~ Please sit next to me~" He pat the empty chair next to him.

A vein comically pops out her forehead upon hearing the seventh progenitor's whim. Everyone is waiting for her to take the seat next to the vampire noble. In a short time after she became a vampire, she learned that nobles are important but progenitors who doesn't hold the titles of kings and queens are still holding a court rank of princes and princesses and thus, their value is quite important than normal nobles. Commoners usually take a chance to serve under a progenitor as a great opportunity, ah how wrong they are if the progenitor you are serving is this snake named, Ferid Bathory. Shinoa made her way and propped herself to the chair next to the seventh founder. She closed her eyes and ignored the blabbering of the talkative progenitor. No wonder Krul always beat him into pulp whenever they are together. She felt sorry for the queen since this progenitor is obsessed with her and her power.

"Mou~Mika-kun is ignoring me and so does _my_ Shinoa-chan" He crossed his arms as they ignore him like he never existed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Upon their arrival to their destination, Ferid had to give orders and to decide the commoners into several groups. The place is an abandoned city that used to be a human territory until vampires wiped out the human army. Ferid along with Lacus, Reneè, Mika and Shinoa had entered an abandoned building where the rumored experiments are still located.

"Oh my~ Humans are such disgusting creatures. They still commit numerous taboos no matter what and where they are." The silver haired noble sigh in exasperation; "Uppity existence that can't live without creating something absurd."

"Stop talking nonsense. You are just attracting attention of our prospective targets" Shinoa snapped back at Ferid, who's still continuously mocking the human kind.

"Ehhhh~? You remind me of Mika-kun so much when he was still a half breed." Ferid playfully poke her cheek that earned a hiss from the newly born vampire. Ferid's sudden silence alerted his company since it is rare for the progenitor to be this cautious.

"What is it?" Mika's baritone voice echoes in the hallway; over confidence is written all over his face while the other commoners are tense.

"It looks like someone had arrived before us." The younger vampires draw their weapons while Ferid walk nonchalantly inside the laboratory. The progenitor's face twisted in disgust upon having a view of what was inside. Scattered mutated bodies of the scientists are all over the place. Blood scattered everywhere and what was worst is the mangled body of the human children inside the glass tubes. He kicked a dead body that is blocking his way. "Without a doubt someone has been here. Ah what a waste of time. Here I am wasting my precious time volunteering to clean for our Queen~." A playful smirk has been spotted across his lips "Heh~I wonder who butchered the lowly humans~" Ferid has sensed a while ago several individuals within the vicinity.

"Ah as expected to the infamous eccentric, Ferid Bathory. You are still as frivolous as ever just like Krul herself." He turned around after hearing a voice but his eyes widen in surprise when he saw who the owner of the voice was; the dual colored haired king from Germany.

"I have no idea that his majesty has been here all along~ But what could possibly his majesty wanted to waste his precious time here in a barren land of Japan~? As far as I remember the vast land of Germany is your territory~. Aha! Could it be that you are checking on something m'lord?" Ferid gained back his composure along with his childish façade.

"I am just curious on how things are working now that we have won the war against those humans. Also, I want to see Krul's way of running things out here. Oh please don't glare at me like that seventh progenitor; I have no intention of stealing your beloved master" Lest Karr laughed at the hostile aura that the younger vampire is sending towards his direction. It has been awhile since the last time he saw the infamous progenitor. "Krul's dogs surely knows when to put their guards up"

"O' pompous master must be desperate to have **_MY_** queen's throne, Ah too bad Krul has no plans to give up on it anytime soon~" A smirk spread across those sinful lips of his, not bothering the hissing of some nobles from Germany after his display of insolence.

"Haha please watch your tongue, Ferid Bathory. We don't want to waste such a useful pawn, although I am more suitable to be the king of Japan than your precious Queen for it took her centuries to tame such pitiful creatures named humans" A smirk formed across his lips too as if challenging Ferid's own. He tilted his head a little bit while standing in front of the seventh founder. He is amused on how this child bears a wisdom that can compete with the fourth progenitor's own. "Since our work has been complete, How about you give us a tour in Sanguinem?" The child like progenitor suggested. Ferid smiled maliciously upon agreeing to the suggestion of the older progenitor. They all headed back to where the plane is waiting for them. Ferid and Lest Karr are both exchanging fake smiles. The plane has been heavily guarded even though Karr said they don't need it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 ***Sanguinnem Kyoto Japan***

A frantic noble barged inside the room without thinking twice; he delivered to Krul who is still sitting on her throne while calmly seeping the fresh blood as her pet bat is flies across the vast throne room.

"Your majesty!" The well-toned vampire noble halted in front of her. He is holding a slim screen tablet containing a message from the seventh founder. "Ferid-sama sent us a message!" Krul tilt her head a little bit, she knows Ferid is the type of guy who will do anything to annoy her. She just sighs and he silenced the poor noble.

"Ferid huh? What does he want this time? If his message is only containing some unwanted marriage proposals then you may go. I have no time for his frivolity nor his eccentricity" The noble shake his head, he is more frantic now than before he reached the throne room.

"Ferid-sama's message is about His majesty, Lest Karr who is with them!" Krul's eyebrows furrowed, she clicked her tongue and gave some instructions to the noble before sending him out of the throne room.

"Tch! What does that brat want now?!" She runs her fingers on her soft pink hair, a frown adoring her face cherub face.

 ***Private plane where the seventh progenitor along with the visitors from Germany***

"Your majesty~ what could it be that his majesty wants this time~?" Ferid's signature smile never leaving his pale face while a frown adoring the vampire king's face.

"It has nothing to do with you, seventh progenitor, Ferid Bathory" Lest Karr said to the younger giddy vampire progenitor in his majestic way. Karr has been hearing rumors about the younger vampire, most of the council members doesn't like this young noble especially Krul that's why he is so curious about Ferid since the day he saw him at the council meeting.

"Aha! Could it be that you are itching to see her majesty to brag your beloved kingdom~? You see, her majesty has no time for you neither for your frivolity~ or are you perhaps here to mourn for the fallen members of your clique?" Amused at the different reactions of the other nobles; Ferid smirked as if the other nobles' anger never bother him at all. "Oh my~ Please don't give me those look~ I am merely joking and his majesty doesn't mind at all right~?" The vampire menace turned his attention to the vampire king who only nods his head in approval.

"There's no need to act harshly towards our host. I am not offended at all. Mel Stefano and Lucal Wesker's death are not even a bother to me, it was their fault for playing too much" Karr abruptly stopped the bickering of nobles. True, two of his underlings were killed by a mere human however, whose fault it was in the first place why they got killed? Karr knows that the two fallen progenitors loved to play with their food first which he disapproves since the start. He even warns the two foolish nobles about it, Alas, they did not even care which caused them their own demise.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

What happened in the war is as clear as the sun, everything was on fire, blood and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. He can even hear the howl of his fallen comrades. Yuu, who used to brag about protecting his comrades and friends, cannot do anything but to watch them die one after the other. Even Asuramaru refused to help him after Yuu's betrayal. Yuu, one of the seraph of the end experiments has an unlimited power to help his friendship only his pride is not a priority and naivety did not blind him perhaps he will never going to lose Mika once more and so does Shinoa, who are equally important to him.

"If only" Yuu whispered in his sleep like a silent prayer that never reach the narrow minded god. Even if his eyes were close, tears still escaped his eyes. His heart was stabbed by the painful memories of the bitter past. Humans will never win against those whose lives were tainted by a curse. He might no longer be able to talk to Mika like before. The poor lad fell asleep while thinking of his friends who will never going back to them.

It is still haunting Shinya whenever he closes his eyes, Shinoa's bloody body and face. The poor child was a victim of the useless war against the vampires. He is fully aware that the Hiiragi family is cruel but he did not expect them to be **_this_** cruel. His final memories of the purple head were when she was shouting for help. She was yet another victim of the experiment called seraph of the end that had occurred at the Nagoya airport. They all saw how Kureto mercilessly offered their comrades and his own blood sister for the seraph of the end project. For that damn ambition of his, Kureto left her on her own grave. Shinya's currently glaring at the sleeping form of the proprietor of the whole mess, Kureto. How such disgusting creature can sleep peacefully at night with ease after doing horrendous amount of murders, Shinya wouldn't want to know. A hand tap Shinya's shoulder, when he turned around he saw Guren Ichinose, another individual to blame. Shinya slapped the hand into his shoulder and he left the purple eyed male standing however; Guren has other plans, he followed the silver head human silently and awkwardly. Shinya lost all his will to stop himself from maiming this reckless bastard, he turned into his heels and a hand connected across Guren's face.

"YOU! How dare you?! We trusted you! How could you do that?! How could you do that to our friends?! To Shinoa?! How?! Guren why?!" He roared upon several times punching Guren's face.

"I didn't mean to do it. Not to Shinoa at least" Guren admitted in spite of his guilt, he still do not want to apologize for his sins. "This is a war Shinya and deaths are always necessary for victory. You are a soldier and so does Shinoa"

"She is Mahiru's sister! She is Mahiru's precious little sister" Shinya resumes on punching Guren's face while the other male is nonchalantly accepting the blow.

"So? Mahiru's sister or not she was a soldier. You must move on and look forward not backwards, Shinya"

 ***Sanguinem***

The special envoy landed a few minutes ago, the tension is thicker now that even the air became heavy around them. The nobles greeted the vampire king of Germany when he went down of the plane. His smile is widely spreads into his lips. A childish demure he brings will fool those who do not know him.

"Well~Well~ Well~ it looks like to me that the vampire queen of Japan doesn't know how to welcome her guests properly. Don't you agree, Ferid Bathory?" Lest Karr said in his oh so annoying tone, meanwhile; Ferid just sigh before putting yet again his façade of eccentricity and childishness.

"Hmm~ Fufufu~ if the said guest is worth enough of someone's attention then I can assure you that she will show herself on her own accord~ If the gust is only here to mock and torment her, I believe even I, myself will treat the said guest with no respect~ No hard feelings m'lord~" Ferid's smile grew wider when the noble and progenitor alike who are from Germany tensed up after he insulted their beloved king. Ferid snickered from the inside at how these fools are easily to be triggered. Even if he is neither a king nor a member of the progenitor's council, Ferid Bathory can outmatch and outwit these damn fools. He always makes sure that he has the upper hand in each game he plays and this one is no different. His time as Krul's pet and Rigr's pet sharpened his wits.

"Seventh progenitor, Ferid Bathory! How dare you insult our king?" One of the noble roared while the other scums are threatening that the council will hear no end into this event.

"Ara~ it was merely a joke and thus, there's no need for you, Ladies and Gentlemen to act like bunch of children who were deprived of their favorite toys and such wonderful flavored candies~ Yes, he might be a king but he is no king of mine nor king of Japan. His territory is not in this land. Such respect that you were asking me is only for the Queen herself~" When he saw how angry the nobles and progenitors are, he once again put on his façade. He clapped both of his hands and he smiled sweetly, too sweet for anyone who knows Ferid's real nature. Unfortunately these guests have no idea what kind of rotten monster this progenitor is. "Just kidding~ please come with me and I will be the one who will give you a tour as the second-in-command of Japan's hierarchy~ But first let me welcome you, our dear guests to our humble abode~" Upon spotting Shinoa and Mikaela, Ferid has sent them to give their reports to the vampire queen on what had occurred and what they saw. The two vampire teens bowed their head obediently before vanishing into the perimeter.

"Those two… are they your scions? Your plight of eccentricity has no boundaries. I hope that it will not bite you back in the future; after all you used to be the favourite of the second progenitor before he went missing. It will be a waste to see you, the one and only progeny of His majesty, Rigr Stafford being reduce into ashes" Karr's smile challenging Ferid's own.

"What kind of madness is this~? Did I really heard his majesty worrying about a lowly progenitor such as myself~? I can truly assure you that my demise will never going to happen anytime soon~" The common vampires halted whatever they are doing once they saw the progenitors and nobles. Ferid once again chuckled when he spotted an adorable little lamb. He waves his hand at her which made the poor soul to whimper. Karr snorted at the younger vampire's antics.

"I see, you still fancy children not older than twelve years of age. Ah no wonder you are after Krul" Lest Karr humoured the younger progenitor next to him. "If only you were just turned a little bit younger she might find you amusing"

Ferid's smile never fades, if worst, he find the whole ordeal really funny. His grew wider, upon hearing how these simpletons will try to taunt him. "Ah that maybe true or perhaps not~ However, I wouldn't dream of being drag into this curse at such young age that will mirror yours~"

"Why is that~? If you mirror my age then she will fancy you unlike now~" The older progenitor resumes in tormenting the younger one whilst humouring him at the same time.

"So are you telling me that she fancy **_you_** ~?" Ferid burst into laughter; he never truly intended to hide how pathetic he thinks the older progenitor truly is. "All I can see is that her **_hatred_** towards you is **_worse_** than the hatred she garners against me~ Oh and even if such offer still stands I will not going to grab such useless opportunity and neither my master had planned on turning me at such a young and useless age. After all, when stuck in a child's body there is more disadvantage than advantage. I do not think my master will **appreciate** a useless child~" Ferid being the resident bastard and inconsiderate existence had insulted the king intentionally to further annoy their guests. Karr's lips twisted into a frown, he will not going to deny neither it nor he will admit it but Ferid had managed to rub some salt into his wounds yet, he will not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Is that so? The mere fact that these children are more powerful than you was turned at a prime age?"

"Ahahahaha at least I wouldn't be stuck into a child's body and mindset at the same time. Ah I must thank my father for letting me grew up as a wonderful livestock before stealing my humanity~"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 ***SOMEWHERE IN SANGUINEM***

"I can't believe he has the guts to insult you m'lord!" one noble said with his clenched fists and feral features.

"He is just a lowly seventh progenitor! How could he insult his majesty?" another one chimed in the uproar of the foreign nobles

"We must report him to his majesty, Urd Geales! Such insolence is in need of punishment!" Another one suggested while he gritted his teeth

The nobles from Lest Karr's faction are fuming after the seventh progenitor of Japan gave them a tour around the vampire capital. If not for Ferid's pedigree, they wouldn't mind killing the imbecile for his insolence towards the king of Germany. They should have known that the silver haired vampire's flight of eccentricity has no boundaries. Lest Karr hold up one of his short hands to silence his fuming nobles, a smile is still visible across his youthful face. As if on cue, the other vampire inside his room shut their mouth and toned down their mockery towards the seventh progenitor.

"Fret no more, ladies and gentlemen; you do not have to fume over small things. Ferid Bathory has always been like that since his majesty, Rigr Stafford went missing. The child's eccentricity is the only thing that was left of his humanity. Not to mention his majesty, Urd Geales will not be amused if you bother him for a lame reason. Ferid is Ferid and thus, let him be. A dog that is all bark will never harm me. What I am interested with, is the rumour about Krul Tepes turning a lowly livestock with no pedigree whatsoever. Why would Krul turn someone who doesn't have a good pedigree?" the dual colour haired progenitor tilt his head adorably

"What are you thinking m'lord?" one of the female noble asked him with mild enthusiasm, hatred towards the silver haired progenitor is still visible to her and to other nobles.

"Is it true that her majesty, Krul Tepes and that dog, Ferid Bathory were acquainted before the latter was turned by Lord Stafford?" Another noble curiously asked the king.

Lest walk towards one of the windows of the room, he stared down the window and there he found a blond vampire. A smirked flashed across his youthful features. "Ferid Bathory used to be Krul Tepes' pet that was given to her by his majesty, Urd Geales on her birthday several years ago as for the rumours about their real relationship; I want to know about it too. Ah! We have all the time to find some answers for ourselves, no?" Lest Karr laughed merrily to himself, he is excited to discover a few things to hold against the two highest progenitors of Japan. Unknown to them a dark figure is lurking around his temporary domain.

" _FERID WILL BE THRILLED TO KNOW THAT HIS TOYS ARE MOVING ON THEIR OWN"_ the said figure vanished on its own accord.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***Krul Tepes' bed chamber***

Krul is playfully hugging her bat, Arucanu when a man entered her private chamber. She's humming merrily when she thought it was her beloved dog, Mikaela Hyakuya. Her mood soured in a blink of an eye when she saw none other than Ferid Bathory. The seventh progenitor fabulously strides to where she is sitting.

"My~ Oh my~ if you frown like that, your wrinkles will increase~ did you miss me~ of course you do!" His Cheshire grin is still flustered across his lips. He halted when he is an arm's length across the vampire queen.

"Get out" Krul ordered without a heartbeat, Arucanu glared at Ferid as its master is contemplating on how to throw the younger vampire out of her domain. Before she can even sprout another word, Ferid lean too close to her. "What the hell FERID?!" She yelped in surprised when his cold hands encase her petite form into a hug

"Don't be so rude to me, Kururu~ I went here on my own accord to tell you something~ Am I not sweet~?" Ferid was about to sprout another nonsense when Krul pushed him from her gorgeous body.

"Get out Bathory boy" Krul once again tried but now, her anger is visible like the moon outside the vampire city. "You have no right to enter my private chamber"

"Is that so~? Who has the right to enter your room? Don't tell me your dog has all the right to visit you~? You've changed a lot Kururu~ you are a lot colder and heartless now~ I wonder what happened to my sweet little patron~? Ah let me guess~ she is gone, gone with the wind. Gone along her beloved brother~" venom is leaking with his every word. The playful façade is no more than a dust of hope. "Kururu, I want you to rid of yourself the burden of being a walking blood bank for your pet whenever he do not wish to drink human blood. Get rid of him before it is too late" He once again lean closer to her, his hand caressing her pale cheek, his eyes staring into those ruby eyes that he loved and adore most.

"Why would I, a queen will have to listen to you, mongrel? You are not worth anyone's trust Bathory boy" Krul hissed under Ferid's touch. Yet again she pushed him away.

"Why do you have to live up with your name so much my cruel queen? My cold hearted patron?" he pursed his lips and he lay his body down into her fluffy queen size bed. "Krul, you need to get rid of Mika before Lest Karr can sniff off your secret or is your pride more important than your life~? Even m'lord Stafford is not as suicidal as you"

"Truly, Rigr is yet your lord again? Here I thought your loyalty is with me. You are a magnificent liar Ferid"

"That is so rich for someone who left everything behind just to follow her power-hungry brother"

The two vampire progenitors glared at each other with intense hatred directed towards one another. Krul sigh and she look away; she is getting impatient about the deal she set with Mahiru Hiragi. All she wants is to see her beloved brother once again, to be with him for all the next centuries of her life. Yet again the fate is cruel. She sighs once again when she felt the younger vampire's fangs prodding into the crook of her neck. Ah how many centuries had passed since the day she lost interest in anything; a moan has escaped her lips when the offending fangs mercilessly sink its way into her soft skin. Ferid gulped a few mouthfuls of her blood albeit to soothing her back. The younger vampire left without a word upon satiating his hunger.

"Ferid, Ferid, Ferid what have you done to yourself?" She shake her head as she watch the non-existent light outside her window.

Shinoa is watching her master with mild interest once he went out of the queen's bed chamber. This man is always unpredictable and that is what she noted to herself. The seventh progenitor has different personalities hiding within the man named Ferid Bathory. Most of the time he will be the playful bastard who will annoy the living hell out of you, sometimes he will act as a naïve child but no matter what kind of face nor emotion he is showing the others, Shinoa knows they were no more than facades. Ferid Bathory is like a snake, he can change his skin in different occasions for his own advantage. Shinoa Hiiragi knows that this man is a dangerous monster hiding under the façade of eccentricities. In a short time with him, she saw all the atrocities and crimes he committed for his unknown goals. Shinoa is sure of one thing; his patriarch will betray anyone for the sake of fulfilling his own goals.

"Are you done talking with the queen?" She has no plan to act nice. She doesn't care if she is rude to her own patron. She will never give him the satisfaction. Never in her accursed life will she bark for this progenitor.

Ferid stare at her for a good few seconds before he put on his one of many facades "Curious aren't we~ Is my precious daughter jealous~ My~ you don't have to~ you are my precious child after all~ Oh! Could it be that you are thirsty~? I can always give you a blood if you beg for it~ Shinoa-chan must say 'papa I need your blood~' then I will give it to you~" His useless banter was rewarded with a snarl from the half breed.

"Never in my life I will beg nor will acknowledge you, vampire!" the purple head vampire snapped into her own master

"Vampire~? Are you not one of us~ or do you want your precious cherry boy to save you~" Ferid tease the girl before he pat her head. "It was a joke. Let's go back to our house~ I need to talk to you about something~" The duo went back to Ferid's mansion. They vanish into the darkness of the alleyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The sky above them is shining brightly as if mocking the humans below it. Today is just another worst scenario for the remaining JIDA members because the vampires have managed to once again find their hideout that is why they had decided to find another temporary shelter. They can't risk their own necks if ever the vampires will send a progenitor to kill all of them. It will not take long before they will be hunt down. Yuu and his squad along with the other JIDA soldiers had moved far from their previous hideout which is located into a barren farm. They all look in the sky when they spotted a familiar plane. Moon Demon company along with Kureto and Aoi had defended the youngsters and wounded, They really need to find a stable place where those monsters can't find them but for now they had decided to stay into the barren farm.

"Yuu what the hell are you doing here? Go back inside" Guren yelled at the emerald eyed Namanari. Yuu ignored Guren. He is still angry at him yet the boy has to follow his order or they will need to find a new place again.

"Why did you do that Guren?" The emerald boy asked with his exasperated look. He is distraught upon learning Guren's betrayal. Yuu laughed bitterly. Oh how Mika is so right about his accusation towards Guren.

"You and I… Mika said we were so much alike. At first I find it a boost of my pride but when the realization dawned upon me, I cannot stop myself from hating you and myself at the same time. You do not know how much I tried to convince Mika that you are not a bad person. In the end I am wrong. I utterly swallowed your lies Guren. Are you happy?" Yuu frowned and he shakes his head before Guren can tell yet another lie, Yuu left Guren on his own.

Guren laughed bitterly, Amethyst eyes glaring into the bright sky. "That is so low of you Guren" He cannot blame anyone but himself but if he were to made a choice, he will still choose this path, for the greater good.

 ***SANGUINEM***

Lest Karr and his hordes of progenitors and nobles are attending the mandatory meeting set by Krul herself. Lest Karr snickered at his rival's little speech. He can do better than that and that is what he is thinking at the moment. Krul is having her speech about their victory against the rebellious livestock. She even added some plans to hunt down those who had managed to escape. Lest Karr who is the nuisance at the scene had raised one of his short hands, a smirked painted across his face.

"Krul, may I ask why did you let those rats to hide up until now? Isn't that some sort of negligence on your part" His voice is condemning the older progenitor.

"Shut up Lest Karr. Mind your own business. I never fail neither am I neglecting my duty as a queen" Krul shouted at the younger progenitor. She hates him to the point of wanting him dead.

Before Lest Karr can throw another insult, Ferid turned into his heel, He is now facing the older male who is stuck in a child-like body. Ferid is smiling softly and innocently which sent shivers to those who know Ferid Bathory's real nature. "Well, her majesty will annihilate them. I believe that is a good start. We cannot always prioritize small things and think inside the box. I am perfectly sure the other _**progenitors of Japan**_ will support her plans unless they do not agree with it" Despite the giddy façade that the seventh progenitor is wearing at the moment, every single progenitors and nobles alike from Japan's area will never fail to hear the underlying danger leaking with his every word. The other progenitors aside from Krul and a few from his faction know that Ferid Bathory's rank is not just for a show. He is the one and only precious son of the former second progenitor Rigr Stafford, who is well-known for his wits and strength. Not to mention his overly picky disposition about creating his progeny. Rigr has never turned anyone not because he never fancies them; it is just that he never truly found a rightful child until he met this silver head, Krul Tepes' former personal livestock, Ferid.

Lest Karr's frown deepen when he was interrupted. He is staring in a dangerous manner towards Ferid's direction. Ferid never flinched under such hateful glare. His master also known as his surrogate father is beyond scarier than any vampire he had met. "Well then Krul Tepes. I am expecting a positive effect or else I have to report to his majesty, Urd Geales on how misleading your other reports are and that will be punishable. As for you, Ferid Bathory, I would appreciate it if you will stop poking into my business" In a blink of an eye, Lest Karr is standing in front of the seventh progenitor. The chair where he is standing on creaked a little bit when Lest Karr grabbed a handful of his silver hair. "Uncle will truly appreciate it if his nephew will shut his mouth. It will be such a waste if I have yet to dispose another precious nephew of mine" Lest Karr's glare never falter as he soothes the younger vampire's cheek. "Well then I am expecting much from my sister and my precious nephew" Lest pushed Ferid a little bit harsher and he jump down of his the chair.

Ferid watched his small figure retreating. His façade slipped for a minute. Glaring with such hatred Ferid have managed to muster Ferid turn around and he sit into his chair once again; Crimson eyes meeting Krul's cold ruby eyes.

"Ferid-kun" Before the red head can muster any words he was silenced by Ferid's cold and cruel crimson eyes. The silver head returned into whatever twisted façade he wears in his everyday life.

"That surely hurt a lot don't you think Rene?" Lacus whispered to his friend who is currently in the farthest seat for ordinary vampires

"Shut up Lacus and listen to the queen. Their personal grudge towards each other has nothing to do with us" Rene warned his friend to behave especially that they are with the progenitors

"Did Ferid just protect Krul?" Mika turned his head to the Purple head vampire sitting next to him. "Why would he do that? He hates Krul"

Shinoa was beyond surprised at how the progenitors bicker in front of everyone but what surprised her more is that Ferid stand for Krul and even gave the other nobles and progenitors an underlying threat. She turned to her left when Mikaela talked to her because it is rare for him to do so. Shinoa shrug of lightly before answering. "You'll be surprise because he don't really hate her"

"Hahaha Ferid you are so funny. I know you are suicidal but I am not aware you'll put so much effort for someone who will never look into your direction" Mahiru appeared in front of Ferid and unfortunately he is the only one who can hear or see her. The pretty half demon sat into his lap and playfully touching his fringes "Ferid don't be so cruel hahahaha talk to me more hmmm. Look at your dog he look heart-broken" Mahiru keep on teasing her comrade who in return glared at her. This only made the purple head to laugh merrily. "Poor Ferid"

"Be gone woman" Ferid whispered but this did not go unnoticed by the other progenitors especially Krul, Crowley, Chess and Horn

"They are looking at you hahahaha they will think that you go totally insane" Mahiru taunted once more but this only arouse Ferid's anger. "In the end we are the same after all, _**fun partner**_ " She lean into his ear and she whispered into her sweet yet sultry tone. Mahiru left in a fast phase Ferid clenched his jaw in anger.

"The meeting is adjourn" Krul announced yet her eyes is still focus on Mika until she heard Ferid talking. She looked at him and she saw no one but the younger vampire looks like he is seeing someone that they can't. Krul will ask him later she noted to herself. Ferid vanished before Crowley's gang can ask him if he is fine. Krul has been receiving reports about Ferid talking to himself lately she thought it was just a rumour since the younger vampire is really eccentric but to see him talking like that somewhat unnerve her. She might no longer fancy him yet there is still a small part of her that is concern about him. Krul left with Mikaela and Shinoa left a while ago with Ferid.

"Is there something wrong Krul?" Mika sensed that his patron seemed tense so it is only polite to ask her if there is something bothering her

"Mika, I want you to watch closer Shinoa and Ferid. I have a feeling the two of them is hiding and planning something. Report everything to me. Also, about Yuichiro, we found him

Mika frowned when he heard his childhood friend's name "What of it?" Still angry at what happened in the Nagoya airport, Mika snapped into Krul however he apologizes after. Mika was confused at first so he once again asked her "Krul this is not the way back to your palace"

"I need to talk to Ferid" An air of arrogance leaking into her petite body. Mika nod his head obediently not wanting to argue especially when Krul is this tense.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The long way that they took just to reach Ferid's mansion is quite safe from the sharp tongued vampires. Krul used the route not wanting to create rumours nor wanting to catch the eyes of that pompous brat from Germany. Upon reaching the elegant mansion they saw Shinoa on their way inside. Yes Krul doesn't care about knocking because she is a QUEEN for crying out loud. She will do anything that she wish for and will never take any negative answers from anyone. The purple head teen was surprised to see the small pink haired queen walking in a majestic way inside her master's mansion. She did not sense her until she saw her walking as if she owns the place.

"Ferid Bathory-sama is currently busy" With her tone of indifference she blocks their way. Shinoa is not stupid to go against the queen but queen or not this is Ferid's mansion so his rules must be applied and respected at all time.

"Move child. I am not in the mood to play. Ferid Bathory will show his pathetic face whether he want it or not" Krul glared at the taller female yet Shinoa paid no heed to her underlying threat from the queen herself.

"Shinoa it is fine my dear~ let the queen do whatever she pleases. Why not bring us a few cups of blood for us to share hmm~ you know where to take them. I will entertain Krul and her pet~" Ferid showed up leaning into the staircase. He looks rather pale and tired, this somewhat bother both Mika and Krul. "Please follow me and do not touch anything please" He turned around and he showed them a room where he is accepting special visitors. He beckons for them to have a sit across him as he takes the red velvety sofa to rest. He laid his body into the sofa and he covers his eyes using the back of his right hand. "What can I do for you~? Is what I will usually ask you but as you can see I am not in the mood to play. Just say what you want and I will grant it"

To see the older male in this moment of weakness somewhat surprise Mika because the usual Ferid will never show such weakness in front of anyone. Krul at the same time sat into the designated chair for her. She can sense that something is bothering Ferid and yet said nothing about it, three glasses of blood was placed in the table that is located in between them. Shinoa took the empty chair next to her patron.

"Ferid… Who were you talking to a while ago? Don't answer me that you are talking to no one because I saw and heard you talking. If you are planning to overthrow me then-" Krul was cut off by the fits of hysterical laughter of the silver head progenitor "What is so funny mongrel?"

"What is so funny?" Ferid turned his head on her; Krul can see the pale pallor of the seventh progenitor. "You perhaps! Ah you are still ungrateful through and through no matter how many times I saved your pathetic existence you will still think so lowly of me. You never did anything good to me Krul neither do I owe you anything and yet you are here barging into my house only to accuse me of baseless things. Now tell me Krul is it not funny? Is it not funny that despite how many times I showed my loyalty to anyone they will always end up abandoning me? Yes like you my cruel queen, Kururu Tepes and His majesty Rigr Stafford. In the end I am not enough to any of you" Ferid sat up straight; he slammed his hands into the table causing for the wine glasses full with blood to shatter into the floor. "Am I planning to overthrow you? No, I am not on the other hand are you planning to overthrow me? Yes, you do because you do not trust the boy whom you feed on when he was a child. The boy whom you lied to; the naïve human you and your brother used for fun and left when he has none. I warned you Krul to dispose your pet but look where you put us in! Karr will know he is a thing we vampires sworn to destroy. Urd Geales will have our heads serve in the silver platter!" Ferid snarled such display of attitude from Ferid has never been seen by Shinoa or Mika before. "You ungrateful I did—"

"Ferid stop right there" Mahiru whom he only can see warned him if he continue talking their plans will be wasted.

"You did what Ferid? Do not talk so highly of yourself!" Krul snarled back to the younger progenitor

"There! See? You are so ungrateful!" Ferid paid no heed on Mahiru's warning and on Mahiru's behalf; she possessed him before he can talk more

"Ungrateful? Hah! Why would I thank someone like you!" Krul once more mocked him but Shinoa sensed something was off of her master. She draws her sword along with Mika and both protected the still seething queen from Ferid Bathory's weapon.

"You talked too much Krul. Still the same as before" The possessed progenitor slammed the two younger vampires "Do not get into my way sister or you will not be left unscathed"

"Sister?" Mika stare into Ferid's angry form and to Shinoa who is still struggling like him.

"I see it has been awhile Mahiru Hiiragi so you are the one whom Ferid is talking to. Hah! You were even tried to kill me. Where is my brother?" Krul pinned Ferid, her nails digging into his neck

"Krul-sama please calm down you will only maim Ferid-sama and if he suddenly died you'll be in trouble with the council. Shinoa is holding Krul's arm but her gaze turned colder while staring at the laughing Ferid. "What is the meaning of this? You did possessed Guren too? What do you want?"

"Ah hello to you too what I want is none of your business. Ferid and I will going to continue our pact HAHAHA do not break his heart any longer Krul for you might no longer be of any interest for him. Leave now Tepes and bring your pet" Ferid blinked confused of his surroundings. "Ah please do leave. I will be having another meeting. I cannot entertain you anymore" Ferid stand up and he turn his back on them but he halted when he heard Krul's question

"What is your pact with that woman?" Krul clench her fists tight "Do not trust her Ferid. Do not make the same mistake that I did"

Ferid turned his head a little bit just to look at her, he pressed his right forefinger into his lips and he smiled "That's a secret" He left without second thought and right there Krul and the other two can now see Mahiru following the eccentric progenitor. Floating into the thin air Mahiru once again stared at the trio and she smiled at them in a sinister way as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It is just another day for humans and luckily the vampires have yet to see their new hideout. Yuu and his friends along with the other remaining members of JIDA are currently helping a human territory to fend off of those horsemen of the apocalypse and in return, the leaders of the small village will give them shelter and food. The humans are surviving by this kind of give and take relationship.

"Yuu" The blonde haired girl sat next to the green-eyed seraph. She gave him a cup of water and she awkwardly started to talk again. "Yuu-baka. Here's a cup of water. You did a great job. You protected that family"

Yuu is still trying to steady his breathing after such event. He stares into the violet-eyed girl who sat next to him. "Thank you Mitsuba" He smiled to the blonde girl named Mitsuba. Yuu is still grateful that his friends are still alive yet a small pang of guilt hit the emerald eyed seraph when his friends had joined them in a small round table. They had decided to eat together after the small mission they had a while ago.

"Oy baka Yuu where is your overly optimistic side? You kept on whining over something. Whatever happened in the past, it will all be in the past. We cannot stay in one phase!" The pink haired teen shouted at Yuichiro while Narumi hit the boy's head.

"But because of me—Mika and Shinoa—" A hand strike him once more. He glared at Narumi who is glaring back at him "Because of me—they are-"

"That's enough kid! It is not just your fault. It was our fault too. We have no other choice but to live and move forward or the death of our fallen comrades will be useless. Shinoa and Mikaela will never want to see you in this situation. Their deaths will be in vain if you keep on whining over the past. We cannot change the past yet we can move forward and change the future! Now quit whining and eat properly. We are your family too and you have to live for us. We'll make those blood suckers and the Hiiragi pay for their insolence"

"Hey! Kureto might hear you!" Mitsuba hissed towards Narumi's direction. She is not scared of the man but she is scared of what he can do. They saw how power greedy he is which caused even his own sister's life.

"Why are we even with them? I mean- they killed our comrades" Yoichi whispered which earned his friends' attention. "Why do we have to stay with them when we cannot even trust anyone of them?"

"They have my sister- also we cannot fend off for ourselves yet" Kimizuki answered with mild interest. He put away the empty can of food into one of the garbage cans and he sighed. "I will not lie that it disgusts me to stay with them after what they did in Nagoya. I saw how horrible the scene was- bloodied bodies of our comrades- Shinoa and Mika's bloody body too"

The youngsters sighed in exasperation as they continue their topic. Meanwhile in vampire capital, one blond haired vampire is getting ready with the purple haired vampire. They were ordered along with hundreds of vampires to hunt down the remaining JIDA and to take livestock into their custody. The mission will be led by none other than Krul Tepes and Ferid Bathory themselves while Lest Karr will stay in the vampire capital as per order of the second progenitor Urd Geales who have arrived two days ago along with the other members of the progenitor council.

"Aha~ this is somewhat nostalgic right Krul~?" Ferid appeared behind the queen of japan. He is now wearing his new uniform. He is clad in black and purple of the said uniform. He is grinning ear to ear which earned a glare from the pink head queen who is now wearing a cloak over his regular uniform. As if not suicidal enough, Ferid snaked his arms on the petite form of the third progenitor of Japan. "Oh wow~ you are so beautiful queen~" A vein comically popped into Krul's forehead, she grabbed Ferid's right arm and twisted it which made the younger progenitor to let her go while yelping in pain. "Ara~ how violent you can be Krul?!"

"Silence Bathory boy" Krul snapped back to the eccentric progenitor "All units standby" She ordered the hundreds of lower vampires. She entered the plane along with Ferid, Urd, Mikaela, Shinoa and a few nobles. Ferid's annoying grin is still flustered across his handsome face when he sat next to Krul and across Gable Farte who is sitting next to Urd Geales. Shinoa and Mika are both uncomfortably sitting at the end of the row.

"It has been awhile Urd-sama~ Gable-sama~ " Ferid greeted the two higher progenitors. Urd ignored him as per usual and as for Gable, her lips thinned at the said greeting. Gable never like the Bathory boy even when he was still a human and yet she cannot deny the fact that the eccentric child is Rigr Stafford's child

"Why can't you shut your mouth for even a second, Ferid? Why are we even sharing a plane with commoners?" Gable stared with full hatred to where Shinoa and Mika are both sitting silently. The two slightly flinched from their seat

"Aww~ but you see they are our favourites~ not to mention our personal assistants~ Please pay them no heed anyway they are nothing of importance unlike you and his majesty Urd Geales~"

"Gable, they are none of your concern leave them be" Urd coldly said to the female progenitor whom in return shut her mouth. Her eyes narrowed beneath her mask

"Of course m'lord" She pursed her lips and whatever she wants to say next just to hurt the younger progenitor's pride died once Urd talked.

 **-Few hours after-**

"We have finally arrived. All units will be dispatched accordingly. Ferid stop barking. I am currently talking" Krul is beyond agitated thanks to Ferid's hours and hours of useless banter.

"Oh my~ please forgive me, queen~" He hold up his hands as if surrendering when the petite queen's eyes narrowed. He maintained his façade of a good lackey and after Krul gave the last order, he along with Krul, Urd, Gable and a few low class vampires all went to the direction where the JIDA livestock were lastly spotted. Gable and Urd remained as an observant while Krul and Ferid dispatched their personal units. Mika and Shinoa were ordered to stay with their patrons.

"Hnnnn they are escaping" the pink haired progenitor tilt her head as if nothing is interesting at the moment

"Shall I stop them for you, my lovely Krul~?" Ferid appeared beside her, he tap his chin softly while he spotted the JIDA members

"No, I will go too. It must be fun to greet the pathetic humans" The child-like progenitor proceeds in hunting down the escaping humans. She runs lazily with the seventh progenitor and a handful of their personal guards

 ** _-Human side-_**

They are currently resting when Shinya and Yoichi spotted planes that belong to the vampires and what is worst is that the said planes have nobles with them. Guren and the other secured the civilians first and then they planned on their escape and unfortunately, for them the nobles are no ordinary nobles.

"We can escape this if we can kill those nobles. My squad will be the bait. Kureto and the others will surprise them while the youngsters will escape. We'll meet at the borderline. Now go!"

"Guren-" Yuichiro was silenced by Guren's glare. He and the younger humans all run. However, fate is a bashful being. He and the others slay ordinary vampires one after the other. It doesn't take enough effort to kill those weaklings yet again fate has another plan.

 ** _-Vampire side_** -

"Oh my~ they are really escaping~ Ah but I won't allow it~ Mika-kun and you too, Shinoa-chan stop them. You may kill them if they play too much~" He is running along with Krul as he ordered the young vampires to spread out and take down the rebelling livestock. The newborn vampires nodded their head and they zoomed in the scene with the other lower vampires. Shinoa and Mika slay each rebelling humans with ease.

"Those two are newborns? Whose blood turned them?" Urd asked both Ferid and Krul who are both running with him and Gable. "One is still half human"

"Yes. They are both newborns. The blond is my child while the girl is Ferid's" Krul answered truthfully her superior. Her eyes never leaving the older vampire

"My child is still indifferent about human's blood~ oho~ reminds me of myself when I was a newborn~" He is humming in delight when he saw how Mika's sword pierced Guren's shoulder "Ah the lion got pierced again how weak~" Gable and Urd's attention are now focused on the scene before them. The duo jumped into one of the highest building to watch the scene below them. Krul and Ferid halted in a distance, a sadistic smile forming across their youthful faces.

Guren vomited blood when his back hit the pillar. He knows he broke a few bones. When he saw who his attacker was, Guren laughed at who he saw; the blond vampire from Shinjuku

"Ah we meet again, vampire from Shinjuku" Guren hissed when Mika deepened his sword into the human's body

"Guren! NO!" Yuu turned around only to see their comrades being pinned one after the other. He rushed to where Guren was and he called Ashera for power "Asuramaru lend me your strength! Asura canon!" He attacked without knowing it was Mika whom he is trying to hit.

Mika's eyes widens when he saw none other than Yuichiro. The young vampire did not managed to see through the attack and luckily, Shinoa had protected him from the deadly attack

"Stay focus or are you planning to get yourself killed, Mika-san" Shinoa said with mild annoyance on her tone. She pushed Yuu's blade causing for the human to be sent back.

"Yuu-kun/Yuu/Yuu-baka/Yuichiro!" Yoichi, Mitsuba, Kimizuki and Narumi rushed beside him and when they secured him. Their eyes widened when they saw the new born vampire in front of them. She has a long purple hair and rusty brownish eyes. She is wearing a new standard uniform of vampires.

"Shinoa? Mika?" Yuichiro said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He is overwhelmed with happiness and relief to see them alive yet he saw a fangs poking out Shinoa's lips

"Oh my~ Oh my~ what a wonderful reunion we have here~ Nostalgic isn't it Mika-kun~?" Ferid and Krul both appeared beside Shinoa and Mikaela. Ferid lazily draw his sword and he killed the soldiers who were about to attack them.

"Capture them alive" Krul ordered the nobles who are pinning the remaining JIDA. "We'll make them our private livestock"

"As if we'll make that possible, blood suckers" Kureto recklessly slay a few common vampires yet Crowley is enough to stop the rampaging Hiiragi. The playful vampire broke Kureto's arms

"Ooopsss" Crowley whistled more when Horn pinned Aoi Sangu. The blonde vampire hit the poor woman who almost lost her consciousness

"Horn! No fuuuuuuun~why do you always have to get more?" Chess whined because Horn got a rather funny plaything while she only got useless one

"Chess, you don't have to shout. Please stay prim and proper now that the king and queens are here" Horn warned chess about her attitude but the childish vampire pouted

"You are Shinoa right?" Shinya shouted from where the other noble is pinning him. He is staring into the long haired new born vampire. "Shinoa! Please answer me"

"awww~ Isn't he one of your siblings? It is fine to talk to him~" Ferid whispered to Shinoa's ear. Yet again Shinoa narrowed her eyes when he watched Shinya with disgust.

"Y-you! You!" Yuu angrily swing his sword to Ferid who dodges his swings with grace "I will kill you! I will definitely going to kill you!"

"Me~?" The silver haired vampire mocked the humans in front of him. Ferid knows the other youngsters had formed a formation to attack him. He laughed more when a blade did not even hit him. The purple head vampire sliced Yoichi's arrows before it can even hit her reckless patron.

"Please stop playing Ferid-sama" Shinoa said with a looming anger on her tone.

"hahahahahah~ it is not likely their toys can kill me~ Oh but did I just heard your concern for me~? Papa is so happy~" Ferid was elbowed by Krul who is now standing beside him which earned a yelp from the silver head menace.

"Y-you turned her too?!" Yuu is now really angry unknown to him, Mika is watching him carefully. Mika is still angry at him yet his concern for Yuu is still there

"Boy, I want to ask you something" Krul cut Yuu's words like a knife piercing through his skin "You called your sword Asuramaru"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What of it?" Yuu snapped back to the small queen in front of him. He doesn't know what rank is this kid but he knows she is a noble. Yuu griped his weapon for the fear that they will take it away.

Meanwhile, Urd's eyes narrowed when he heard the boy calling his weapon 'Asuramaru' yet he stand indifferently while waiting for the cleaning up to finish. The boy… he remembered that boy… he was the one from the video that Bathory boy showed them. A smile appeared into his face before going back to his serious self. He eyed both Ferid and Krul now. He knows the two of them are involved with a few secret experiments yet again he said nothing and acted as if everything is fine.

"I- no nothing…" Krul look sadly at the weapon on Yuu's hand. Yuu for some unknown reason felt a strong feeling coming from Asura.

"Aha~ time to gather all of them and bring them back~" Ferid intentionally interrupted Krul. He knows Geales is watching them carefully. He cannot risk any mishap right now. Not when he is close to achiving his goal. Krul glared his direction but Ferid whispered something into Krul's ear. The said action earned a frown from everyone present especially Gable.

"Make sure those JIDA livestock will be transported to the capital with a noble or a progenitor! All their weapons will be confiscated. Ferid Bathory will be in-charge of those weapons!" The pink head ordered the vampires that are lower than her rank. "Ferid attend to me once we are back to the capital. I will give you an instruction about those weapons.

"Of course m'lady~ I will be more than glad~" a blooming feeling warmed Ferid's heart. He smiles softly almost too sweet for Krul to even look into. The JIDA members were bound and their weapons were confiscated. Treated like a livestock somewhat irked the Hiiragi's eldest son. He glared at the vampires. He promised to himself that he'll kill these filths once he escaped. Ferid laughed merrily before kicking Kureto's face.

"Ferid go back to your seat" the tanned king of Russia ordered the youngest progenitor in the plane. Ferid halted in front of Guren who is whimpering and panting from the assault he got from another noble. He eyed Guren as if he is no more than an eyesore. When Guren met his eyes, he saw something or rather someone into those eyes. The purple eyed namanari grinned on the other hand Ferid walk back into his seat.

Guren doesn't like the idea of being mishandled like some sort of lowly scum. He tried to kick Crowley which earned Guren a kick to his chest. They threw him along with the other JIDA into the floor of the plane that is containing the four high ranking progenitors. When a familiar vampire halted in front of him; He smiled slyly at the man for he knows him, and vice versa. To be exact, they are acquaintance. He met his cold crimson eyes yet the smile is no longer from the vampire himself. He knows that familiar curved of lips. Mahiru- He almost snickered because their plan is still on going. So Mahiru possess the vampire noble… Or rather Ferid is allowing Mahiru to use him as her temporary vessel while Guren is fulfilling his role as a Juda's goat to both masters of manipulations and cruelty. Guren and Mahiru have met Ferid when they were still in high school. The silver head is no doubt a genius like Mahiru no wonder they became kin. Both are cruel and sly. They are mirroring each other when it comes to nasty sense of humour and their ability to be as heartless as they can be for the sake of their goal. Yet they were just victims of the cruel world like everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

When a familiar vampire halted in front of him; He smiled slyly at the man that he knows well and vice versa. To be exact, they are acquaintance. He met his cold crimson eyes yet the smile is no longer from the vampire himself. He knows that familiar curved of those lips.

"Mahiru-" He whispered and he almost snickered because everything is still going according to their plans, Oh so Mahiru possessed the vampire noble… Or rather Ferid is allowing Mahiru to use him as her temporary vessel while Guren is fulfilling his role as a Judas' goat to both masters of manipulations and cruelty. Guren and Mahiru met Ferid when they were still in high school. The silver head is no doubt a genius like Mahiru no wonder they became kin. Both individuals are cruel and sly. They are mirroring each other when it comes to nasty sense of humour and their ability to be as heartless as they can be for the sake of their goal. Yet they were just victims of the cruel world like everyone else.

Meanwhile, Krul Tepes, the current vampire queen of Japan eyed Ferid and Guren's direction. She has a bad feeling about taking the purple eyed namanari into their home especially now that she is aware of Ferid and Mahiru's partnership.

"What is it Krul Tepes? You've been eyeing those two for so long" The stoic vampire said without any taint of amusement into his tone. "Ferid Bathory go back to your seat all at once" He ordered the younger vampire and because Urd is the current strongest vampire, Ferid did what he was told to do even though he doesn't like lowering his head just like what he did eons ago .

The whole time on their way back to Kyoto is too silent. Even the humans were barely making any noise. Some of them were fidgeting into their places as they eyed each progenitor in the plane.

"There is nothing similar about these blood suckers aside for their eyes" Yuu who is still bound mercilessly into his place whispered to his friends. Some of them nodded their heads except for Mitsuba who is still watching the newborn purple head vampire. Yuu greeted his teeth in frustration. Not only Mika but also Shinoa is also in the hands of the vampires what is worst is that both never bother to stare into their friends.

"Aww~ I am hungry~ these livestock makes me very thirsty~ Perhaps I will take one~"

"Shut up Ferid. Your greed will kill you"

"I believed it is forbidden to drink from the source"

"Lord Geales must punish Ferid for his insolence"

"Afufufu~ Lady Gable seemed really itching to punish me~ What did I do to deserve your wrath~?"

"Ferid~ Ferid~ you can ignore me all you want but you cannot escape~ My~ aren't you feisty~?" Mahiru giggled in delight as her partner in crime frowned upon turning his head into his right side. Gable and Urd both arched their eyebrows when he out of the blue turned his head.

"Where are you looking at or rather who are you looking at? I don't see anyone sitting beside you neither is there anyone standing beside you. Aha! Could it be a ghost? But they don't exist or will you convince us that they do exist, _brat_ " Gable's mockery did not escape everyone's line of hearing. Shinoa frowned not because her master was being mocked but her sudden reaction was because she can see Mahiru talking to Ferid. Mika, Krul and Shinoa can now see the purple haired demon but only Ferid can hear her now.

"Oh my~ but they do exist~ I am sure your ghost is still haunting you, Lady Gable~ After all rumour said that your past is a tragic one~" Ferid's sing-sang voice angered the vampire queen more. Sharp nails digging into the pale skin of the silver head menace

"Will you repeat that again, Ferid? I failed to hear you"

"Poor Ferid~ don't tell me that you will allow her to abuse you just like your beloved queen Krul~" Mahiru's laugh echoed into the plane yet the only ones who can hear it are the ones who can see her. Soothing Ferid's silver hair, Mahiru tease him more

"Gable Farte, release Ferid Bathory now. As for you; Ferid… Keep your mouth shut" The dark-skinned king ordered the two of them and due to his rank, the duo were forced to obey.

Once they reached the vampire capital, Lest Karr's annoying face is the first thing the progenitors saw. Kururu ignored him and she called for Mikaela and Ferid to follow her in which the two vampires agreed upon. Ferid grabbed Shinoa's arm and he drag her along with him as he whistle on their way. Arriving at Kururu's private chamber, she ordered Mika to lock the door and windows. Ferid being the insolent man as he is, He found his place into Kururu's bed.

"Ferid will you exercise some manners?!" The pink haired queen grabbed his cravat and she throws him into the nearby sofa.

"Ara~ you speak of manners yet you have none~ Anyway~ what can I do for you? I am sure you did not just call me here for some sort of games~ unless~" Luckily, Ferid dodge the pillow that Krul tried to shove into his face

"Will you quit talking? I have some important matters to speak of, Ferid, just like what I planned, You will keep these weapons into a safe place and if you betray me-" The pointed edge of one of the curse gear managed to scratch Ferid's neck; The blood drip from the wound which made Shinoa's throat to ache.

"Oh please~ now you made my child thirsty~ I believed that you should worry more about the arrival of the other progenitor council members. Soon, you will find yourself in trouble. _I warned you_ "

"I saw you talking to that livestock and I am not joking this time Ferid. I will get rid of you if you are plotting against me"

"Paranoid aren't we, Krul?" Ferid answered with a sly grin. "Scared that you'll end up dead before you find a cure for your brother?"

"Why you—" Krul hissed, her small fist balled painfully.

"Yes, Krul… Yuichiro Hyakuya's weapon is none other than your lone brother" Ferid confirmed Krul's fear. "Funny isn't it?"

"Bastard—" Krul was so angry to even say anything productive. Her heart pumping fast, she can feel the foreign feeling from eons ago. The longing for her missing brother, Krul's eyes soften.

"Do not insult me, Krul" Ferid or rather a Ferid possessed Mahiru had warned her, unforgiving cold crimson eyes piercing her very soul at the moment. "Ferid can tolerate you but I will not be so keen about it"

"What are you planning?" Shinoa at last have found her words.

"Nothing extravagant" Mahiru answered with mild enthusiasm. "Watch out for those royalties. They are planning to get ahead of you, Tepes. Also Shinoa, you must drink blood from a human"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lest Karr overheard what the other nobles were talking about yet he wants to confirm it and confirming it means seeing it with his very own eyes thus the little Lord had everything planned. To set the net to capture the traitors of their own kind, the idea of Krul and Ferid being punish an eternal torture is something he would never miss. Looks like he it's been ages since the last time he felt this kind of excitement. He strode back to his room to think a proper way to reveal the silver snake and his beloved queen.

Somewhere in the heart of the vampire city, Guren Ichinose and his cohorts were locked in a dark cell that belongs to the nobles of Japan. They do not have time to see through the whole vampire capital but Guren had heard enough from his fun partner. He felt himself shivering in delight upon confirming that Mahiru is indeed with them. Guren almost lost hope when his one true love is no longer of any contact. "She's still here" He whispered to himself _She is with our partner-in-crime—_

Shinoa eyed her master with calculating eyes, Rare as she admits it; she is somewhat scared of what the man will do next. No, she is not afraid of him in particular. What the little Hiragi is so afraid of is… what the man possessed by Mahiru will do. Whatever agreement her sister had with the vampire noble is something too important for Ferid Bathory to risk his own head.

"Is there something wrong?" Mahiru chuckled, she likes it when her sister is giving that calculating looks. It reminds her of her younger self even before she became a complete demon.

"…." Shinoa narrowed her eyes before turning her head away

"Soon even Ferid's blood will no longer suffice your thirst. Drink from humans to gain enough strength" The demon-human hybrid said to her younger sister. "Shall I lend you a hand?"

"She is perfectly fine without your help" Mikaela Hyakuya muttered to the demon amongst them.

"How cold, is that how you talk to your beloved Yuichiro?" The purple haired genius teased the blond vampire. Her 'ghost' form touching the vampire's shoulders

"I see; we hit another never, no? Poor Mika-kun~ Your princess will never return your unrecruited love~" Ferid grinned from ear to ear upon seeing Mika seething in anger. _Ah poor dog_ —

Krul just eyed the younger vampires and demon quietly; she is hoping to see her brother soon. The soon they fulfill their roles the better. _Ashera— wait for me. I will save you._

"Shinoa is with them" Yuu muttered, a glimpse of hope is visible into his emerald eyes. "We need to save them. Mika and Shinoa—"

"We are not saving anyone, brat. We do not even have any means to save ourselves now" Kureto snapped.

"But you saw her! She's your sister isn't she? Shinoa—" Yuu clenched his fist "It's your fault. If you did not do that to her she would have been here with us not with those blood suckers!"

"Yuu-baka! Quit shouting" Mitsuba smack the back of the Seraph experiment.

"What's wrong Shinoa?" Mahiru whispered into her sister's ear. She observed that the girl is trying to compose herself but her involuntary gulping per minute

"Aha, do you want me to lend you a hand my dear?" Ferid folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Be quiet" The Hiragi princess hiss as she tried to ignore the two menace

"Krul?" Mika called out, the little vampire girl turned her attention to the doorway.

"Mika, why don't you be so kind and lock the door?"

"Why?"

"Because your master say so, boy" Mahiru teased.

Lest Karr narrowed his eyes upon hearing the human pets of Ferid and Krul were talking to someone that the German King failed to see. At first, he thought that they were talking to Ferid but upon close inspection, looks like that is not the case. _Ah looks like someone is hiding something._

"What do we owe your sudden peeping m' lord?" Ferid said to where he is sitting.

"?!" Lest Karr was at first startled but still he managed to compose himself in a second

"I see, the cat took your tongue huh?" The silver head noble grinned.

"Don't be rude, Ferid Bathory. I was merely walking around here when I heard your lackeys talking to someone.

"Are they?"

"Don't make me look like a fool. You know exactly what I am talking about" The German king narrowed his eyes

"Mika-kun, Shin-chan, is it true that you were talking to someone that is not probably here?"

"…" The vampire king glared at the newborn vampires as if a mere glare can threaten them.

"No, Lord Ferid" Shinoa and Mika answered in unison. "We have no idea what his majesty Lest Karr is trying to say"

"Liars, how dare you human—" Lest stopped once he saw Ferid snickering "What's so funny, Ferid Bathory?"

"You" The seventh progenitor answered truthfully. "Weren't we all humans once upon a time? It just so happen that you were lucky that the first founder found you and gave you what you have right now"

"How dare you a seventh progenitor—"

"Please stop with your threats. I am hardly threatened" Ferid chuckled as if the whole thing is nothing but a comedy skit

"Is this how you train your nobles, Krul?" The shortest noble hiss

"Ooooohhh blaming Queen Krul again, aren't we? What are you a child? Oppps please excuse that" The seventh progenitor teased the shorter vampire until he felt the back of his head hitting the wall.

"How dare a lowly seventh progenitor—" Lest Karr grabbed the man and he gouge out the younger vampire's heart unknown to him, Urd was already behind him.

"What are you doing Karr?" The stoic king of Russia coldly asked the troublesome king.

"He— it is not what you think it is Lord Geales—" Lest Karr stuttered

"…" Ferid the curse crawling into his skin. His crimson eyes were almost lifeless, blood drips down his wound and lips.

"He attacked Ferid Bathory for merely asking why he is eavesdropping on us" Krul Tepes said with pride. The little queen folded his arms in front of her flat chest.

"Give back his heart Lest Karr. He is becoming a demon" Urd eyed the seventh founder, the only person Rigr turned into a vampire.

"But—" Lest Karr desperately tried to make Urd listen to him. He narrowed his eyes on Ky Luc once he saw him snickering.

"Silence. Give his heart back. You are a king and you must set an example to the others especially to the newborn vampires. This hardly a work of a king" Urd failed to hide his displeasure towards the brat.

"…" Lest Karr shoved the heart inside Ferid's body and he moved away to the vampire noble.


	16. Chapter 16

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Chapter 16/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ferid gasped once his heart was given back to him. In a blink of an eye, he is standing in front of Krul and without further ado, he sink his fangs into the crook of her neck. Krul involuntarily moan at the pain and pleasure of being bitten. It has been eons since Ferid drink from her. She can remember how a teenage Ferid was desperately drinking from her once his master; Rigr Stafford abandoned his own scion. The boy feed on her for a decade before he drinks the blood of a human./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ferid Bathory" Urd pulled the younger progenitor from his sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh— I—I—" Ferid stuttered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's fine. You never change. Still greedy as always aren't you, Ferid?" Krul wipe the remaining blood into her neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eh? So Ferid is really Queen Krul's pet?" Ky asked at last. He perked up once he saw how that weak progenitor took a third progenitor's blood without asking for permission./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Be quiet Ky Luc. That is not how you talk to others" The Vampire king of Russia coldly darted his attention to the fifth progenitor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry. I am just curious"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Krul, I need to talk to you" The oldest king beckonS for the vampire queen of Japan to follow him. "Ferid Bathory, go with us too. I have to ask you about the man who scion you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes m'lord" Ferid muttered and without asking anymore questions he followed the two older progenitors, Ky and Lest quietly glaring daggers on Ferid's back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh looks like he wants to roast you for your Papa's sins" Mahiru teased the man. Ferid turned his attention to his right where an invincible Mahiru is floating beside him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What are you looking at?" Ky asked the younger vampire once he saw that Ferid turned his whole attention to is right. He felt the chill creeping into his spine. "Huh? That's weird I swear I felt something weird. Sword drink my blood" The fifth progenitor summoned his strength through his sword and he destroyed the things on Ferid's right. Krul snarled because the younger troublemaker destroyed a small portion of her palace./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ky Luc. In the next ten seconds, I will snap your neck into two if you will not stop destroying my palace" Krul flexes her fingers to show Ky that she is indeed serious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oooopppsss—" The man chuckled and he kept his sword away. Lest Karr rolled his eyes and Urd sighs in exasperation because of the youngsters' attitude./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lord Geales" Ferid called out/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""About my Father— he doesn't care about me so I don't know where he is. I know you are searching for him"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut your mouth"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-yes"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Awkward silence almost covered their whole walk. Once they reach a room, an empty room, they were all beckoned by Urd to get inside to which no one disagrees despite the fact that they all hate each other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meanwhile, Mika and Shinoa were given an order to deliver to the JIDA livestock their meal. At first, Shinoa is about to say something but Mika just grabbed the Hiragi princess' arm and he drags him to where the trays were all located. They quietly walk into the inner cells where the cursed gear users were all locked separately./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mika! Shinoa!" Yuu called out to his friends. He tried to reach for them but the chains into his hands and the bar of their jail stopped him from reaching into them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eat" Shinoa kicked the tray, the bread and bottled water splattered into the floor of their captives' cells./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shinoa! That is not how you treat your—" Hiragi Kureto's words died down once a bread was rudely shoved into his mout. He turned around to see the owner of the rude hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't say anything that will anger her more" Shinya narrowed his eyes. He did not think twice and he shoved the bread into Kureto's mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lord Kureto!" Aoi Sanguu worriedly said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shinoa— Mika— I am glad you two are alive" Yuu cried and yet the other two said nothing. Felt nothing unlike their friend who are glad to see them./p 


End file.
